La Promesse de l'Aube
by Amako-sama
Summary: Alavia, c'est la terre où le Docteur a décidé de finir ses jours. C'est à lui maintenant de décider avec qui. C'est une journée, c'est une vie, c'est sa vie.


Vous voyez la musique qui accompagne l'épisode de Van Gogh ? Et bien c'est exactement le thème de cet O.S.

* * *

Le Docteur pensait que jamais cette journée ne finirait. Après tout, techniquement, elle n'avait même pas commencé. Il avait atterrit avec le TARDIS sur Alavia, la planète à la journée parfaite. Le cœur de la planète était en fait un gigantesque processeur semblable à celui des jeux vidéos. En arrivant sur Alavia, on pouvait choisir une apparence, une vie, une famille, des souvenirs, et vivre la journée parfaite tout en restant physiquement dans un siège pendant environ une heure.

Le Docteur avait voulu revivre une journée avec Rose, perdue depuis si longtemps, et Jack, qui ne donnait plus signe de vie. Les deux personnes les plus chères à son coeur. Il voulait, juste pour un temps, retrouver cette confortable habitude. Il avait beaucoup perdu ces cent dernières années. Il avait à peine neuf cent ans à la rencontre de Rose et le voilà maintenant, à mille quatorze ans, encore et toujours seul.

Toutes ces personnes qu'il avait perdu... sa race toute entière, ses amis d'alors. Puis il avait changé, encore et encore, rencontrant tant de gens. Sarah Jane, qu'il avait revu. Et enfin, Rose. Rose, Jack, puis Martha, le Maître, Donna, River et les Pond ! Toutes ces personnes qui l'avaient suivi dans ses aventures sans jamais rien demander en retour que la compagnie de ce cher Docteur. Toutes perdues, pour toujours. Les Pond ne reviendraient plus, plus jamais.

Il avait erré un temps, débraillé, comme le jour de sa rencontre avec la grande, la merveilleuse Amelia Pond. Puis il avait décidé que le Docteur n'apportait plus rien à ce monde, si ce n'est tristesse, désespoir et malheur. Les ennuis qu'il s'échinait à éloigner de la Terre, c'était lui qui les créaient. Et ne parlons même pas du reste de l'Univers.

Alors il était venu sur Alavia, rêvant de revoir une dernière fois ceux qui avaient le plus marqué sa vie. Et après, il s'en irait. Il... et bien, peut-être qu'il retournerait là où devait voleter les vestiges de Gallifrey. Ou alors, peut-être qu'il se jetterait dans la matrice du TARDIS. Il ne savait pas encore.

Après avoir prit place dans le siège de cuir de la salle des voyages, il avait fermement pensé à Rose et Jack, priant pour se retrouver avec eux et ainsi pouvoir leur montrer son fabuleux nœud papillon. Nul doute qu'il leur plairait. Il eut un sourire triste devant ses propres espoirs qui ne se réaliseraient jamais. Mais qu'importe. Il était, comment déjà ? L'optimiste, le rêveur des rêves improbables. Il était temps de le prouver. Il se laissa emporter par l'afflux de sensations.

Il était dans le TARDIS. Mais pas seul, dieu merci ! Enfin, il n'était plus seul. Il vit Rose, assise par terre, un livre entre les mains. Jack, perché sur une balustrade, les jambes se balançant dans le vide. Le sourire regagna son visage et il voulut s'approcher de la matrice de son ancienne salle de contrôle, celle qui avait disparue lors de l'attaque de la Maison. Mais un bruit le fit se retourner.

Tout autours de lui, partout dans la salle de contrôle, se trouvaient ses compagnons des dernières années. Il y avait Martha qui riait avec Mickey, Jackie qui prenait le thé avec River et Amy. Rory près de Jack, discutant dans leur coin. Ses amis. Tous ses amis. Et au bout du couloir, là-haut, caché, le visage souriant du Maître qui lui adressait un signe de la main. Tous. Ils étaient tous là.

Les larmes dévalaient ses joues alors qu'un sourire extatique venait éclairer son visage, et alors qu'il pleurait sa joie, tous ses amis se tournèrent d'un même geste vers lui et lui adressèrent le plus beau sourire qu'il lui fut jamais donné de voir. Là, tout de suite, il avait une chance de tous les revoir, ensembles, dans le TARDIS, avec lui.

Il fit un pas en avant, ne sachant vers qui se tourner en premier, le cœur au bord des lèvres tant sa joie était grande. Et soudain, la réalité lui vint en pleine figure. Il était dans une salle remplie d'un gaz hallucinogène, accompagné par des fantômes gorgés de sentiments.

Et puis il les revit. Toutes ces choses qui faisaient d'eux ce pourquoi il les avaient choisit. Ce pourquoi il s'était battu avec tant de rage même si il les avaient perdu.

La joie et le sarcasme de Rose, l'humour et le flirt de Jack, le rire et les yeux de Martha, les piques et la voix de Donna, l'éternel ronchonnement de Mickey, la vivacité et le sourire de River, la foi et les cheveux d'Amy, le froncement de sourcil et le scepticisme de Rory. Tout ce qui faisait d'eux les compagnons du Docteur.

Il eut envie de rire et de pleurer à la fois, d'oublier jusqu'à sa naissance pour tout reprendre avec eux. Il passa avec eux la plus belle des journées qui lui fut donnée de vivre. Et puisque rien n'était réel, le Maître riait avec eux, partageant leurs histoires.

Vingt-quatre heures, lui avait donné Alavia. Il avait commencé sa journée au matin, elle se finirait au matin. Il posa le TARDIS sur les plaines de Metiva, une petite planète en bordure de la Galaxie Andromède.

Et soudain, ce fut là. Le ciel grisâtre s'embrasa en une multitude de rouges, de roses et d'orangés teintés d'or. Les nuages devinrent lilas et la lune céda la place au soleil rougeoyant qui brûla le sommet de la colline qui se profilait à l'horizon.

Un main vint se glisser dans la sienne et il tourna la tête pour sourire à la personne à ses côtés. C'était la personne qu'il avait le plus eut envie de revoir, la personne qui avait illuminé ses journées le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, aussi fort que ce soleil qui se levait.

Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, profitant de leur présence respective. Peu importait pour le Docteur que cette journée soit fausse. Il avait vécu plus que toute sa vie en cette seule journée.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il alors que le monde se désagrégeait autours de lui, emportant ses amis dans son réveil.

- On se reverra. C'est une promesse, murmura une voix qui s'évaporait dans les airs. Un rendez-vous et tu as intérêt à venir.

Le Docteur se réveilla, le cœur encore battant de cette journée et du temps passé avec ses amis. Il ne mourrait pas, pas encore. Il avait quelqu'un à revoir d'abord.

* * *

Ceci, mes chers amis, est un O.S. "foutez-le-avec-qui-vous-voulez-merci". Non, sérieusement, je l'ai écris en pensant à quelqu'un en particulier pour la fin mais je n'ai pas précisé ! A vous de voir qui votre esprit à vu à la place de cette fameuse personne (personnellement j'y ai vu successivement Rose, Jack et River, donc chacun ses goûts).

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Pour les autres fans de 11th, j'ai commencé une fic 11th/Jack appelée "Le Suicide du Docteur" (ne vous fiez pas au titre, c'est un gros gag). Walla :D

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
